


Please Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Jopper, Some Fluff, maybe multi chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hopper over steps Joyce's boundaries accidentally.





	Please Stay

Joyce tilted her head up from his embrace, staring into his baby blues. Their eyes shared distressed sympathy, blending to supply a sentiment of warmth and absolution. Brows furrowed with some sort of understanding, folding his lips to a half-hearted smile. Her eyes glanced down, but a deep, but soothing voice drew them up.

 

“Hey,” Hoppers calm tone quiet, but clear. She peered up at his concerned expression. “It’s gonna be alright honey. I promise.” His eyes glistened with passion and admiration, but traces of remorse still lingered. 

 

The smoke from the cigarette swirled in the air, clinging to his jacket. A fusion of Hoppers cologne and tobacco nipped her nose every time she inhaled. Glancing up, she found his eyes, holding contact. His face leaned in slowly, lips getting closer to hers.

 

Connecting finally, adventuring a new terrain, folding his lips over her lips, sliding his tongue into the kiss. Noticing her movements slow, he pulled away from her lips to see two tears streaming down her cheeks, more piling in her eyes. Joyce blinked furiously to prevent them from falling, staring down at her feet stuttering profusely in attempt to create a sentence.

 

“I’m sorry.” Hopper whispered, his gut wrenched, knotting into a mess from seeing her crying because of his animalistic behaviours.

 

“No, no. I… It’s just…Can we forget about this?” She managed to murmur, her throat clenching due to holding back tears. Joyce dragged her coat sleeve across her face to wipe the tears away, taking a step away from him. His lips dried up, feeling the guilt sink in.

 

“Yeah… yes.” He bit his bottom lip with regret, nearly drawing blood. Forehead wrinkling and eyebrows drooping down, anxiety pooled in his stomach, his heart slammed against his chest with embarrassment and panic. 

 

“For now.” She corrected herself, furrowing her eyebrows and sucking her lips in.Her hands clenched into fists by her sides, trembling rapidly.

 

“For now?” Hopper questioned with intent, eyes glancing over at her tear streaked face.

 

She audibly gulped, letting out a shaky exhale while searching for words to form a proper sentence. She twiddled with her fingers. He started to walk away from her, whispering self hatred.

 

“Don’t go!” Joyce shouted, another tear trailed down her cheek and hit the cold pavement. 

 

Hop twisted around to face her, inhaling a long drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground, turning around and walking towards away once again. Joyce ran up to him, grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket and tugging him to face her. Hoppers eyes widened when she leaned up on her toes and laid a delicate kiss on his cheek. 

 

“I want you to stay with me. _Please_.” She emphasized the last word after returning her feet to the ground. Joyce smiled at his comforting hug, and the way Hoppers warm hands massaged along her back with an attempt to comfort her. 

 

“I want to stay with you, Joyce.” Hopper hummed against her head. His words melted into her ears, caressing her cheek while starring into her eyes. He noticed the sadness in her eyes were now replaced with relief. “I’ll wait until you’re ready.” 

 

She sobbed into his chest, this time, happy tears. “Thank you. Thank you, Hopper.” Joyce cried, holding onto him tighter than previously. His arms remained around her, supplying affection and reassurance when she needed it the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to write more if this does well.


End file.
